


Vuelve por Navidad

by anaph0ra



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaph0ra/pseuds/anaph0ra





	Vuelve por Navidad

 

 _24_ _de_ _diciembre_ , _Nochebuena_. _Presente_.

 

Raoul miró por cuarta vez el salón, asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto. El árbol estaba en su sitio, con las luces, bolas y demás decoraciones colocadas en su correcto lugar. La mesa contaba con ocho sillas y sus correspondientes copas, cubiertos, platos y servilletas; todo perfectamente combinado.

 

Entró a la cocina, donde estaba Agoney entre los fogones, como lo había dejado antes de ir a comprobar una vez más que todo estuviera perfecto.

 

Le abrazó por detrás y dejó un beso sobre su espalda. El canario removió dos veces el contenido que había dentro de una de las cazuelas y se giró, para abrazar al menor y dejar un beso sobre su pelo.

 

—¿Estás nervioso?

 

—Agoney, que pregunta de mi-miércoles es esa —el canario ríe.

 

—Tienes razón —comenta en medio de una risotada. —Pero tienes que admitir que ahora estás un poco más tranquilo.

 

—Sí lo estoy —Raoul despega su cara del pecho de Agoney y le mira. —Te quiero mucho.

 

—Yo también te quiero mucho —el catalán se pone de puntillas y besa sus labios.

 

El canario empieza a deslizar sus manos hasta el culo de Raoul y lo aprieta, pillándole totalmente desprevenido. El catalán emite un pequeño gemido.

 

—Venga, que se va a quemar la cena y no quiero que tu madre nos riña —el catalán ríe y vuelven a juntar sus labios.

 

Agoney continúa su labor y Raoul vuelve otra vez al salón.

 

—Por más veces que compruebes la mesa no va a cambiar nada —comenta el canario entre risas. Pero Raoul, orgulloso como él mismo, está seguro de que va a encontrar algo que aún no toca la perfección.

 

Se dirige al gran ventanal y vuelve a poner bien las cortinas, aunque ya estén perfectas. Luego, dirige la mirada hacia la caja de juegos. Se acerca a ella y cierra el pequeño hueco que había quedado abierto. Cuando se da cuenta de que está empezando a ser enfermizo se sienta en el sofá.

 

—Esto ya está. Raoul, ayúdame a limpiar esto, por fa.

 

Gracias a Dios.

 

Salta -literalmente- del sofá para dirigirse rápidamente a la cocina. Cuando entra en ella Agoney se ríe. A la vez que friegan charlan de cosas sin importancia, envueltos por las voces de los personajes de Frozen.

 

El timbre suena y Raoul abre ampliamente los ojos, incluso se queda petrificado por unos segundos. Seca sus manos, arregla un poco su ropa y se dirige a la puerta.

 

Es ella, se mentaliza cuando la ve tras abrir la puerta.

 

*

 

 _Una_ _semana_ _antes_.

 

Raoul se encontraba en el supermercado cuando se la encontró. La primera vez que la veía en tres años. La primera vez que la veía después de provocar que su vida cambiara radicalmente, sin él haberlo pedido. Decidió no decirle nada, era ella la que se tenía que enfrentar a la realidad, él ya lo había hecho años atrás. Ella había sido una cobarde.

 

—¿Raoul? —preguntó esa voz, detrás de él, que pocas veces había escuchado.

 

 _Estoy_ _embarazada_...

 

Su voz resonaba en su _cabeza_.

 

... _bueno_ , _ya_ _no_ _lo_ _estoy_. _Lo_ _estuve_. _Era_ _tuyo_. _Solo_ _quería_ _que_ _lo_ _supieras_.

 

Y su mente recuerda cómo se fue. Sin decir nada más. También recuerda cómo él se paralizó ante la confesión.

 

Raoul se vuelve y le mira. Observa detenidamente sus facciones. Su pelo castaño sigue igual, posiblemente un poco más corto. Su cara es lo que más ha cambiado, la piel sobre todo. Parece diez años mayor de lo que es, con tan solo veinticuatro años.

 

—¿Cómo estás?, bueno ¿cómo estáis? —la última pregunta la hace con un hilo de voz. Le duele, pero más le duele a Raoul.

 

—Estamos muy bien —contesta sonriéndole. Ella lo hace también y a Raoul le da rabia, porque su sonrisa también es sincera.

 

Se dispone a irse, porque sabe que la conversación no llegará a ningún sitio. Pero le coge del brazo para que no se vaya.

 

—Te debo una explicación.

 

—Nos la debes —le reprocha. —Pero aquí no, podría escucharnos cualquiera —Raoul mira a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie está prestando más atención de la cuenta a su conversación. Sería un golpe bajo que algún paparazzi tuviera en su posesión esa información.

 

Raoul se plantea ir a su casa, pero allí hay demasiados recuerdos que no está dispuesto a compartir con ella. Aún no.

 

Deciden ir a una cafetería poco concurrida, donde podrán hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie les moleste ni escuche.

 

—Primero te quiero pedir perdón...

 

—No solo me debes pedir perdón a mi —rectifica Raoul, tajante.

 

Helena cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

 

Raoul se siente mal, por lo que decide ser un poco más comprensivo y menos intransigente, aunque le cueste.

 

—Perdón —dice el catalán, la chica asiente quitándole importancia. —Solo quiero saber porque lo hiciste, lo demás, sinceramente, me da igual.

 

—Raoul, sabes que la situación en mi familia no es, ni era, la mejor, no podíamos cargar con un bebé —a Raoul le hierve la sangre, quiere decirle de todo. Helena suspira. —Me vino todo muy grande.

 

Silencio.

 

Raoul quiere decirle de todo. La ira cada vez es más parte de él, porque por una persona que quieres luchas hasta el final, no la abandonas en la primera oportunidad que tienes.

 

—Helena, sabes perfectamente que si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el primer momento me habría hecho cargo porque también era mi responsabilidad. Pero lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, no puedes dejar a un bebé en la puerta de una casa con una nota e irte.

 

—Raoul, no podía mirarte a la cara...—los ojos de la chica empezaban a mostrar pequeñas lágrimas. El catalán las estaba conteniendo.

 

—¿Y ahora sí que puedes?, literalmente abandonaste a tu hijo —ahora sí, ahora no podía contener las lágrimas.

 

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos, porque el ruido que provocaba la vida de la cafetería no cesó. Se hizo el silencio porque tenía razón.

 

Las lágrimas de Raoul empiezan a desaparecer. Quiere mira a la chica a los ojos, pero no puede.

 

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste desde el principio? —pregunta ya más calmado.

 

La chica respira profundamente antes de hablar.

 

—Te veía tan feliz, con tu carrera musical recién empezada. Acababas de salir del programa ese y tenías a la prensa detrás de cada paso que dabas. Sentía que si te lo decía arruinaría tu carrera.

 

—Si no querías arruinar mi carrera, ¿por qué dejaste a un recién nacido en la puerta de mi casa como si nada?, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

 

—Os vi un día paseando y estabais tan felices, vuestras carreras iban bien y pensé que  con vosotros no le faltaría de nada. Se que nada justifica lo que hice —Raoul mira sus ojos y descubre sinceridad y tristeza.

 

—No se si debería hacerlo, pero si quieres verlo tengo las puertas de mi casa abiertas, al fin y al cabo eres su madre.

 

—Raoul, dejé de serlo el día que le abandoné, pero mentiría si dijera que no quiero verle.

 

—Ven a cenar en Nochebuena.

 

—¿Van tus padres? —pregunta en un susurro.

 

—Y mi hermano con su mujer.

 

—Iré, les debo una disculpa.

 

*

 

 _Nochebuena_. _Presente_.

 

—Hola —la voz de Helena a penas se escucha.

 

—Adelante —pronuncia Raoul con su mejor sonrisa.

 

La lleva hasta el salón. Cuando se sienta en el sofá observa la bolsa -de una famosa tienda de juguetes- que lleva consigo.

 

—No hacía falta, Helena.

 

—Solo quería regalarle algo.

 

Alguien carraspea en la entrada del salón. Es Agoney, quien carga al pequeño medio dormido sobre su hombro.

 

—Hola —pronuncia el canario nervioso. Ambos se vuelven para mirarle.

 

A Helena se le ilumina la cara cuando ve al pequeño y se levanta instantáneamente del sofá.

 

El ambiente es muy incómodo, pero nada puede hacer cambiar la situación.

 

—Papi, tengo hambre —Helena sonríe ampliamente y a Agoney le llega un pinchazo al corazón.

 

—No falta mucho para cenar, cariño —le contesta el canario y deja un beso sobre su castaño pelo.

 

Agoney decide acercarse un poco, tratando de eliminar un poco la tensión, sabiendo que es totalmente imposible.

 

—¿Cómo se llama?

 

—Aday —contesta Raoul mirando orgulloso a su hijo.

 

—¿Lo elegiste tú? —pregunta mirando a Agoney.

 

—Los dos.

 

El canario no puede evitar ponerse a la defensiva. Ha aceptado que la chica cene con ellos, pero no puede evitar mostrar cierto resquemor por sus actuaciones del pasado.

 

El timbre vuelve a sonar y los tres forman un suspiro de alivio. La tensión ya se podía cortar incluso con los dedos.

 

Agoney es el que abre la puerta y la abuela del pequeño se lanza literalmente sobre él a llenarle la cara de besos.

 

—Iaia para —pide Aday entre risas.

 

Luego es el turno del abuelo, quien es el siguiente en cargar al pequeño.

 

—¡Qué pasa cuñado! —grita Álvaro y lo pega a su cuerpo para darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

 

—Álvaro, no seas animal —le riñe Mireya.

 

—¡Mireya! —baja la mirada a su vientre y observa cómo ha crecido desde la última vez. Álvaro le suelta y se dirige hacia ella. —Madre mía cómo creció la chiquitina —dice y le abraza.

 

Cierra la puerta y les conduce hasta el salón. Cuando llegan todo está en silencio al descubrir a la extraña.

 

—Bueno, esta es Helena la... —Raoul no encuentra las palabras.

 

Agoney mira al pequeño y ve cómo está entretenido con las cosquillas que le hace su abuelo.

 

—La madre de Aday —añade el canario en un susurro. —Bueno, ¿qué os parece si nos vamos sentando para cenar? —trata de quitarle hierro al asunto, aunque sabe que no va a durar mucho.

 

Con toda la comida sobre la mesa empiezan a cenar. Mireya les cuenta cómo va su embarazo, aunque todos están totalmente al día de la gestación. Pero nadie dice nada, es mejor eso que empezar una batalla, al menos con el niño delante.

 

Raoul, en ese momento, se arrepiente -un poco solo- de haberla invitado.

 

Se están comiendo los postres y Aday está medio dormido sobre el brazo de Agoney cuando Álvaro suelta la bomba. De los presentes, es el que mayor rencor le guarda, después de él, Agoney.

 

—¿De dónde sacaste la fuerza para abandonar al crío de esa forma?

 

La habitación se queda en silencio y todas las respiraciones se cortan. Raoul mira a Agoney y Agoney mira a Raoul. Sin pronunciar palabra ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

 

—Aday, creo que ya es hora de irse a la cama —y el pequeño, sin decir nada, acepta a los brazos de su padre rodeándole para llevarle a la cama.

 

Cuando ambos salen de la estancia, la tensión crece aún más.

 

—¿Por qué has venido? —pregunta esta vez Susana.

 

—La he invitado yo.

 

—Solo quería pediros perdón.

 

—Aquí al único al que le debes pedir perdón es al niño que abandonaste hace tres años. A nosotros nos puede pesar más o menos, pero al único al que le debes pedir perdón es a él y, no ahora, cuando sea más mayor y sea consciente de lo que tus palabras significan.

 

—Si vosotros queréis, yo estaré dispuesta a ello.

 

—La cosa no va de si nosotros te dejamos o no, la cosa va de si él quiere —las palabras salen como cuchillas de la boca de Álvaro. La habitación vuelve a quedar sumida en el silencio más incómodo.

 

Agoney vuelve y todos observan sus movimientos, tratando de enfocar la atención en otra cosa.

 

—También quiero daros las gracias a cada uno de vosotros —todos la miran expectantes. —Sobre todo a Agoney, por haber actuado como la madre que yo no me atreví a ser. Y bueno, creo que ya ha sido suficiente, espero que os vaya muy bien —dirige su mirada a Mireya. —Y mucha suerte con el embarazo.

 

Se levanta, pero nadie la mira, solo Mireya que le agradece sus palabras. Y se oye el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, anunciando que ya no está.

 

—Bueno, pues se ha quedado un buen día, ¿no? —dice Agoney tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión creada.

 

Y como si se hubiera contado el chiste más gracioso, todos empiezan a reír. Parece que la tensa cena queda olvidada y entre todos empiezan a contar anécdotas y a cantar villancicos.

 

Aday aparece en la puerta frotando sus ojos y sonríe al ver feliz a su familia. Corre hacia Raoul y se sienta sobre su regazo, donde al poco empieza a adormilarse otra vez.

 

Cuando son las doce y media de la noche, Manolo empieza a dar golpes debajo de la mesa, sin que Aday se de cuanta de que es él. El pequeño empieza a poner sus sentidos en alerta.

 

—Papá, se oyen golpes.

 

—Creo que es Papá Noel —contesta Raoul y el pequeño abre rápidamente los ojos.

 

—Igual acaba de dejar los regalos —añade Agoney intentando parecer sorprendido.

 

El niño se incorpora sobre su padre y le mira.

 

—¡Papá!, vamos a buscar los regalos.

 

Todos se levantan, Raoul cargando a su hijo y empiezan a investigar por la casa. Al no encontrar nada Aday empieza a hacer un puchero, hasta que vuelven al salón y descubre que bajo el árbol hay una gran cantidad de regalos. El pequeño casi se tira de los brazos de su padre para alcanzarlos.

 

Todos abren sus respectivos regalos, pero queda uno que nadie sabe de quién es, solo Raoul.

 

—Aday, cariño, te falta este —el pequeño abre mucho los ojos al verlo y corre hacia él. Lo abre y resulta ser un tren de madera. Es el regalo que más le gusta y con el que más juega. Nadie sabe que no es Raoul quien lo ha comprado.

 

" _Le_ _ha_ _gustado_ _mucho_ _el_ _regalo_ "

 

" _Si_ _quieres_ _verlo_ _otra_ _vez_ _mándame_ _un_ _mensaje_ "

 

Son los dos últimos mensajes que manda antes de irse a dormir junto a Agoney. Aunque le guarde cierto rencor por lo que hizo, no puede evitar estar agradecido por que le diera lo más bonito que le ha dado la vida y, que además, tuviera la suerte de compartirlo con Agoney.

 

*

 

 _Finales_ _de_ _agosto_ , _tres_ _años_ _atrás_ _aproximadamente_.

 

Aday había llegado a sus vidas no hacía más de tres meses, lo que al principio fue un caos, ahora era su felicidad.

 

Agoney y Raoul hicieron una pausa en su relación, más forzado por parte de Raoul que por Agoney. El catalán insistía que no quería hacerle cargar con un bebé tan pronto, cuando aún no llevaban ni un años juntos. Por otro lado, Agoney insistía que le quería y estaba seguro de lo suyo, que no iba a cambiar nada por un bebé. Pero al fin y al cabo Raoul tenía razón, ambos necesitaban pensar a donde iba a ir su relación con esta nueva situación.

 

Durante dos meses ambos pensaron larga y tendidamente. El que más Agoney, ya que era el que más iba a dar y menos recibir, o al menos eso creía.

 

Agoney cada día tenía más claro que quería compartir la crianza del pequeño junto a él. Lo tuvo claro cuando apareció y lo tenía claro tres meses después.

 

Se tuvieron que ver en cada concierto de la gira, pero nada había cambiado. Dormían juntos y cuando los conciertos acababan continuaban llamándose y preguntando por cómo estaban. Se veían con la excusa de ensayar un poco más para los conciertos, porque aunque se estuvieran dando un tiempo para pensar, lo habían tenido claro desde el principio.

 

Una cálida mañana de agosto Agoney se despertó y empezó a tantear la cama. Raoul no estaba y le echaba de menos. Teniéndolo tan claro, no sabía porque había tardado tanto en coger el teléfono, marcar su número y decirle que estaba dispuesto a todo.

 

Un mes después compraron una casa cerca de los padres de Raoul y del mar. Los meses siguientes no fueron fáciles. Al principio intentaron ocultarlo, al menos hasta que todo estuviera un poco más estabilizado, entre ellos y con el niño.

 

No hubieron reproches, Agoney quería ser el padre de Aday y Raoul quería que Agoney fuera el padre de Aday. Aún así, Raoul se sentía un poco culpable por la nueva situación de su relación. Agoney, por su parte, estaba cansado de decirle que él lo había aceptado. Incluso se atrevió a decir que tarde o temprano hubieran acabado en la misma situación.

 

Gracias a Aday su relación maduró, al igual que ellos. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ellos y su vida habían cambiado radicalmente, pero les gustaba.


End file.
